Too Little, Too Late, Too Much, Too Soon
by icecrystal1999
Summary: Before dragons are introduced to Berk, Hiccup stands up for himself to Astrid and he leaves, flying away forever. He flies to Arendelle to soon meet Elsa, the future Snow Queen.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I was the one cheating? You always cheat!" Hiccup hissed, clenching his fists and glaring at Astrid. Astrid balled her hands and growled,

"Just because you're the chief's son, you think you're so much better than everyone!"

"You are annoyed because for once in my LIFE I am standing up for myself!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid took one step back.

"You're jealous. You're jealous because I'm not a bully and I'm not always hurting people!" Hiccup said in an emotionless voice, and Astrid retaliated,

"No you're jealous because I'm stronger and your dad is prouder of me than he is you!"

"At least I don't go around fornicating!" Hiccup shouted, and Astrid stepped back again.

"You know what, Astrid? It's just too little, too late." Hiccup hissed and disappearing into the darkness, got on Toothless' back. Hiccup wrote something on a page of his notebook, tied a leather string around it, then landed by the forge. He grabbed his shield, put the note on the table in the forge, grabbed a leather sack and left, flying on Toothless far out into the night, never to return to the isle of Berk.

_The next morning._

"Hiccup! Why the bloody death weren't you helping with water patrol last-" Stoick raged as he entered his son's room, then stopped short as he realized the absence of his son.

"H-hiccup?" He called, then he ran down the stairs, to the forge where Gobber was sitting at the table, a piece of parchment in his hand.

"Gobber, where the death is Hiccup?" Gobber stood and shoved the paper in Stoick's hand, growling as he limped away,

"See for yourself." Stoick stared after Gobber in astonishment, then read the paper in his hand.

_Dear Gobber, _

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. No one appreciates me here but you. Maybe somewhere else, they'll welcome me, or I'll die and go to Valhalla. Either one is fine with me. I left most of my stuff there; you can use it for the forge, I just took my bow, quiver, arrows and ax. _

Stoick blinked and wondered,

"Since when did Hiccup have an ax?" He shook his head and continued reading, though it brought the tears to his eyes as he realized how cruel he'd been to his son.

_Please don't try to follow me, I want this. Besides, the way I'm travelling, you'll never be able to find me besides the fact that I have taken precautions to make sure you won't follow me. Please say goodbye to Dad for me, I'm sure he never meant to treat me like dragon crud, besides the fact that he **did**._

_Hiccup 3._

Stoick sat down heavily on the chair, which promptly creaked and broke. He had done this to his son. He had treated him like dirt and he had done what he should have, run away. Gosh, that was one heck of a heavy load.

_Astrid's reaction._

"Hm. Great." She swung her ax towards the target and hit it, dead center.

"Astrid's glad Hiccup's gone because he accused her of fornicating." Ruffnut shouted, looking away from her head to head fight with Tuffnut. Tuffnut stopped and jumped backwards, making Ruffnut fall forward.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Ruffnut got up, glaring at her brother, but then replied.

"Yes. But she didn't do it. She didn't even kiss the guy. I know. _I_ was watching her, through, like the window." An ax suddenly embedded itself in the wall directly next to Ruffnut and she glanced at it, then pulled it out of the wall.

"Hey Astrid you missed your target!" She yelled, and dropped the ax. Astrid sighed and grabbed her ax, running out to take her anger out on some pine trees.

_Hiccup's POV, 1 week later._

"Well this is a lot better, huh bud? No one constantly chasing us, and we get to be together all the time!" Hiccup said to Toothless, who warbled in agreement. They were flying high above a snow white mountain, in a place called Arendelle, where Hiccup's love, life and future, awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so i'm going to continue this via another user. just search for the same name, and if it's by iceandsnowcrystals99, that's it.


End file.
